Sakaala
| birthday = 31 December | age = 25 (Physical) 1000+ (Actual) | gender = Male | height = 198 cm (6'6") | weight = 80 kg (176 lb.) | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Kentarō Akiyama | base of operations = Soul Society | resurrección = Horizonte de Sucesos | story debut = | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Sakaala, also known as Shukuteki-sama (宿敵様, "Lord Nemesis") was a male . He was also referred to as "The Bane of Men", "The Hero Slayer", and "The Unfettered". Appearance Sakaala was an unusually tall and lean young-looking male of unclear ethnicity. While slender, he had toned, wiry muscles. The shade of his complexion was unnaturally pale. With a diamond-shaped face, he had somewhat serpentine features and a perky nose. His platinum blond hair was rather long, with a fringe hanging loosely over his left eye and the hair normally styled in a braid that reached below his shoulders. He was always seen clean-shaven. The colour of his eyes was light green. The remnants of his Hollow mask lingered on the right side of his face. They had an uncanny resemblance to an opera mask, though with a single small horn protruding upward from above his eyebrow ridge. They covered about a half of his face, including the nose, though only a portion of the right cheek. The estigma on his face took the form of four small, pink symbolic stars on his left cheek. The location of his Hollow hole was the solar plexus region. The usual attire of Sakaala was quite extravagant, especially considering the time period during which he lived. He wore a necklace made from teeth and ears of his victims. Other than that, the only other piece of clothing upon the upper part of his body was a small vest made from white leather, adorned with some spikes and small chains. In addition, he had rather tight-fitting trousers made from white leather as well, and shoes of similar make. Sometimes, he also wore a patchwork cape fashioned from the skin of his victims, predominantly their flayed faces. Personality Unfettered - that is one of the best terms one could use to describe the peculiar person that was Sakaala. Born of insanity, despair and trepidation, and with gargantuan power unlike any other Hollow of his time, he accepted no authority. There was no-one above him, everyone was a lowly worm in his eyes, and he would not tolerate rules or laws that could hinder his excesses. He was a capricious man. Whenever he set his sights on something, he would pursue that goal with reckless abandon, to the exclusion of all else, and anything that dared stand on his path was immediately, ruthlessly removed. Self-absorbed, arrogant, condescending - Sakaala displayed no shortage of negative traits during his long life. He treated people as objects, toys, tools. Persecuted them, abused, exploited, tampered with them. He knew no bounds, there was nothing too extravagant for his taste, and he was inhumanly unflinching in his approach to whatever he found worthy of his attention. Sakaala devoted his existence to enjoyment, and, as a Hollow, his definition of enjoyment tended to differ severely from that of ordinary Souls. He raped, pillaged and burnt, took trophies and made trinkets from the remains of his victims. There was nothing sacred to him, no words or actions that could prevent him from once again indulging in his dark desires. And he was charismatic, drawing people like moths clinging to bright light, to his warped, twisted "cause". He had a way with words, the ability to speak of and present the atrocities he had committed as misinterpreted, that it was the Soul Society who painted him a villain. That he was a revolutionary instead, free from the chains and shackles of normal Souls, determined to bring them absolute freedom as well. Many followed him, intoxicated with the belief that they were no longer subject to any arbitrary restrictions, in truth, ignorant of the fact they had been manipulated and set on a course to utter destruction sooner or later. For Sakaala had a penchant for acting on impulse, and no-one was safe from his whims. He was the epitome of vanity, relentlessness, immorality, ferocity and extravagance. Among the many monsters that populated the ancient past of Soul Society he is one of the darkest, the topic of many an eerie legend or scary bedtime story even nowadays. For he was without fetters, and in his presence all fetters were undone, physical, mental, spiritual, leading downward a spiral of torment and madness. History Powers and Abilities Trivia *Sakaala was conceived as an irredeemably evil counterpart to Tōsō. While the two did share some views and a similar approach, ultimately their reasons and goals proved completely different. *His theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39xRAW3CpmE Position Music - Raising the Damned]. Appearances Bleach: Extinction *''Fists of Calamity! Two Grandmasters Collide!'' (Mentioned only) References Category:Arrancar Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Sonído Masters